Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept capitaux: Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui sont réellement, ne peux le nier ou le changer, ils apprennent juste a vivre avec ... à leurs manières.
1. 01 Paresse

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Résumé** : Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux : Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil, et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui ils sont réellement, mais ne peux le nier ou le changer.

 **Attention : Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Chapitre 1

 **La Paresse**

« L'homme est fait pour un instant de labeur, et pour une éternelle paresse. »

Marcel Jouhandeau

Ryuu Tsuji, classé 7ieme de la SA, est quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier de très gentille et protecteur envers ses amis, mais surtout envers ses 2 protégés : Jun et Megumi Yamamoto. Il est toujours serviable, n'hésitant pas aller vivre avec les jumeaux pour les protéger, et veiller sur eux.

Il était leur figure de grand frère, il écoutait chacun de leurs soucis, nettoyait l'ensemble de l'appartement, et laver le linge avec attention pour n'attrape pas de maladies. Il aimait passer du temps à préparer de bons petits plats pour eux, mais aussi pour ces animaux.

Pourtant malgré les efforts qu'il fourni au quotidien, il sait très bien qu'il commettait un péché, celui de Paresse. Non pas qu'il ne ressentait aucune envie particulière à faire les tâches quotidiennes qu'il s'était fixé, il les considère plutôt comme des plaies. En fait c'est plutôt a causes de ces dernières qu'il est comme ça, paresseux.

En dehors de ce calendrier qu'il s'imposait pour se donner une bonne image, il ne ressentait aucune envie de faire le moindre effort ou même de bouger. Ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'est se reposer en compagnie de ses animaux. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre son désir, la vie est bien trop fatigante, alors pourquoi empiré la situation.

Mais la paresse a un prix dans son cas, il voudrait bien ne rien faire de la journée, juste dormir ou regarder le ciel. Devoir respirer, bouger, vivre est fatigant, très fatigant pour lui. Pourtant la vie lui avait donné tous les atouts pour réussir a vivre, pour aimer sa vie, mais être intelligent et sportive, le fatigué.

En parlant d'un autre effort qu'il devait faire chaque jour pour pouvoir être dans sa paresse, être dans la SA, devoir travailler pour finalement avoir le droit d'être dans la SA. Il trouvait cela ironique, travailler pour dormir à longueur de journée.

Bien sur, même dans le cas de la SA, il trouvait le moyens d'être fainéant, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être le 7ième, alors qu'il savaient très bien que si il faisait le moindre effort pour viser une meilleure place, il pourrait rivaliser avec Kei et Hikari.

Cela le fatiguait rien d'y penser, il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver aujourd'hui dans son sommeil un peu de repos.

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Voila le début d'une nouvelle histoire, j'avais l'idée dans un coin de ma tête, et comme j'avais déjà écrit une petite partie, je me suis dit que j'allais vous partager mes idées. Je me demande, si vous allez devinez quelle membre de la SA est quel péché ? Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas a me le dire.

Bye bye, Kairy Dream


	2. 02 Avarice

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Résumé** : Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux : Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil, et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui ils sont réellement, mais ne peux le nier ou le changer.

 **Attention : Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Avarice**

''L'avare ne possède pas son or, c'est son or qui le possède''

 **Bion de Boristhène**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Cela peux paraître étonnant, mais Megumi Yamamoto se savait très avare dans sa vie. Elle est avare de ses amis, avare de son frère, avare de Ryou, avare de sa voix. Elle les voyaient comme son trésor, un trésor que personne n'a le droit de toucher ou d'approcher.

Le jour où elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était l'incarnation du péché d'Avarice, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas être une personne avare. A ses yeux, être avare est être répugnant, la logique de cette idée lui venait le jour où à un gala, un homme important et riche avait été présenté comme invité d'honneur, mais qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois participer aux enchères de ce soir-là. Personne n'avait rien dit a ce sujet, et pourtant, la petite fille pouvait encore voir le sourire caché du vieil homme se moquant des autres.

Malheureusement, l'avarice se présente aussi sous une autre forme que l'argent, et ça elle ne le savait pas encore a cette époque. Son amitié si chère a ses yeux, était le début de son avarice, car jamais, au grand jamais elle ne partagerai ses amis, sinon, elle devra se débarrasser de la menace. Quand Iori Tokiwa a envahi la SA, elle ressentait l'envie de le détruire pour avoir tenter de détruire son trésor, en provoquant des disputes au sein du groupe et l'exclusion de Ryou de la SA.

Elle ressentait la même chose en présence de la copine de son frère, Sakura. Mais avec le temps, voyant le lien entre Sakura et Jun se renforcer, elle avait inclus la jeune fille dans son trésor pour le bien être de son frère, qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Seulement, si Sakura venait à faire quelque chose d'inamissible, alors Megumi n'aura pas d'autre choix de lui faire payer et de lui rappeler sa place.

Mais son trésor le plus précieux, qu'elle ne partageait même pas avec son frère ou Ryou, sa belle et sa merveilleuse voix, son outil qui envoûte et protège ses amis, sa famille et son Yahiro. Elle n'a qu'a chanter faux pour qu'ils viennent la réconforter, à chanter correctement pour recevoir des compliments, à se tenir la gorge et tousser pour qu'ils s'inquiètent et la protègent, à parler pour recevoir tous les regards.

Mais malgré tous les possédés, elle était elle-même possédés par ces trésors, car elle fera tout pour ne jamais les perdre, même si elle doit se détruire pour ça.

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Vous vous attendiez pas à ça ! Hein ! Hein ! Hein ! J'éspère que vous ne trouvez pas Megumi trop OC, mais en réalité, je me suis dit qu'une petite fille comme elle, souvent en arrière, derrière Ryou et les autres, devaient avoir développé un certain … vice a leurs égards.

Donnez moi votre avis, mes chères lecteurs.

Bye bye, Kairy Dream


	3. 03 Luxure

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Résumé** : Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux : Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil, et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui ils sont réellement, mais ne peux le nier ou le changer.

 **Attention : Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Chapitre 3

Luxure

''L'Amour, c'est le soleil après la pluie, la Luxure, c'est l'orage après le soleil.''

W. Shakespeare

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Un jour, quand il était plus jeune, Jun Yamamoto développa une seconde personnalité. Cette personnalité était le contraire total de son innocence d'enfant, elle représentait la luxure et le désir charnel.

A l'époque, ses parents ne savaient pas quoi faire pour trouver une solution de faire disparaître cette horrible personnalité. Mais rien n'avait pu être fait, mis a part d'enfouir la personnalité au fond de son esprit. Malheureusement, Dark Jun se réveillait toujours après un contact physique avec la gente féminine, en dehors de sa sœur.

Pour éviter que Jun continue de souffrir a chaque fois qu'il perd la place, ses parents avaient décidé que leurs enfants vivraient et recevraient une éducation loin des dangers du monde, en sécurité dans un appartement en compagnie de leur ami et pilier Ryou.

Seulement, aucune personne ne s'était demandé comment et pourquoi Dark Jun existait. Pourquoi cette satanée personnalité ne pouvait pas disparaître, ni même pourquoi elle est née ? La seule chose que le monde voyait, n'était que le pauvre et timide Jun, qui pleurait a chaque perte de mémoire et aux regards de dégoût venant de ses amis.

Seulement, en grandissant, Jun trouva enfin la réponse a toutes ces questions. La vérité en lui apparut soudainement le jour où il désira embrasser sa petite amie, Sakura. Ce simple contact, ce simple geste que de nombreux couples font a longueur de journée, réveilla en lui un feu incontrôlable.

Le timide Jun en voulait plus, il voulait ressentir bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Il passa ses nuits à imaginer ce qu'il voulait faire avec Sakura, la sensation des caresses, la chaleur que leurs pourrait faire, les gémissements qu'il pourrait provoquer en elle. Et malgré toutes ses pensées et son désir charnel grandissant, jamais Dark Jun n'avait pris son corps.

Dark Jun n'était d'autre que la manifestation de son désir charnel refoulé a cause de sa timidité durant toutes ses années, de son péché de luxure. En réalité, Jun n'était que luxure, cherchant toujours des contact physique dans son entourage, leurs attentions et leurs manifestations d'amour, même minime.

Mais un jour, Jun savait bien, qu'il ne se retiendrait plus, et deviendrez entièrement son péché, son tabou, Dark Jun.

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Personnellement,je pense que vous vous doutiez que Jun allait représenter la luxure, c'est une surprise pour personne.

Donnez moi votre avis, mes chères lecteurs.

Bye bye, Kairy Dream


	4. 04 Colère

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Résumé** : Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux : Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil, et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui ils sont réellement, mais ne peux le nier ou le changer.

 **Attention : Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Chapitre 4

Colère

''Une bonne colère vaut mieux qu'une bonne douche. La douche fatigue, la Colère apaise …''

Henri Jeanson

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

On n'avait pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'Akira Todo est une personne avec un fort caractère. Seulement peu de personne aurait le courage de dire d'elle, qu'elle est l'incarnation de la Colère. Après tout personne n'en sait suffisamment sur elle pour déclarer de telle hypothèse.

Pourtant Akira connaît très bien sa nature et l'horreur que cela provoque en elle. Depuis son enfance, elle a toujours chercher a être une parfaite petite fille : gentille, délicate, attentionnée, adorable, fragile. Seulement, il y avait toujours une tension en elle, à certains moments elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser, elle ne pouvait plus tenir ce rôle que ses parents souhaitaient pour elle.

Au début, elle s'empêchait d'éclater, et se laisser souffrir de l'intérieur. Mais un jour, elle ne put contenir a rage et sa colère, elle se mit a hurler et frapper un camarade de classe qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Dans sa colère, l'ensemble des meubles de la pièce avaient été dérangé et d'autres moins chanceux avait été brisé. Elle fut étonnée de se sentir heureuse et calmée après un telle comportement, un sourire se planta sur son visage et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentie en vie.

Par la suite, elle avait convaincue ses parents pour l'inscrire a des sports de combat, lui permettant de faire sortir cette haine, cette frustration de sa vie. Les années passèrent entre calme et colère contrôlé, … jusqu'au jour où elle fit sa rencontre.

Hikari, si pleine d'énergie, si différente d'elle, si rayonnante d'énergie, lui avait souri et tendu la main, alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'étrangère. Avec Hikari, Akira ne ressentait plus aucune colère en elle, elle se sentait juste apaisé de l'avoir a ses cotés … enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

De nouvelles colères firent leurs apparitions avec sa venue dans la SA, plus fortes et surtout incontrôlables. Ces colères lui semblaient naturelles, alors elle en fit sa force et son arme. La première est la colère du désir, elle se sentait tellement en colère que Takishima ai eu la chance de connaître Hikari durant son enfance, d'avoir partagé un lien fort comme rivalité au point qu'Hikari soit venue dans la SA pour lui. Ah oui … ce détail est celui qui l'énervait le plus, Kei était un bâtard chanceux.

Puis la colère de la tristesse venait toujours se montrer pour lui faire mal quand elle ne s'y attendais le moins, cette colère était souvent provoqué quand Hikari s'éloignait d'elle pour rejoindre Takishima ou quand elle voyait Hikari se faire plein d'amis facilement, la laissant seule avec sa tristesse, comme si elle ne pouvait lui suffire. Elle lui en voulait tellement dans ces moment là qu'elle ressentait de la colère envers elle-même pour penser cela.

Puis vient une colère qui a la fois lui faisaient du bien et du mal, la colère de l'espoir, celle qui lui montrait a quel point elle était stupide et crédule. A chaque fois qu'Hikari revenait vers elle, elle lui pardonnait tout, elle redevait douce et docile, faisait de son mieux pour la garder prêt d'elle. Cet espoir déguisée en colère, qui venait toujours prendre contrôle d'elle et de ses envies.

Dans ces tous ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frapper quelqu'un pour extérioriser ses colères, sa cible était toujours Tadashi, car lui seul comprenait sa douleur, et il ne voulait que la voir heureuse. Elle trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour lui donner un coup, et lui se laissait faire pour la voir ensuite sourire.

C'est avec un petit sourire, qu'Akira prépara le déjeuner de la SA, en faisait attention de préparer beaucoup de pâtisseries pour son adorable Hikari … et surtout pour son punching-ball adoré, Tadashi, envers qui elle se sentait en colère de n'avoir pas la force de le détester.

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Là c'est sur que la colère ne pouvait pas être une autre personne que la charmante Akira Todo. A chaque fois que je la vois frapper Tadashi, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcément sans raison, mais plus par habitude, car on sait qu'ils étaient amis enfant et qu'elle semblait si douce a cette époque.

Donnez moi votre avis, mes chères lecteurs.

Bye bye, Kairy Dream


	5. 05 Gourmandise

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

 **Résumé** : Chaque membre de la SA est l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux : Paresse, Avarice, Luxure, Gourmandise, Colère, Orgueil, et Envie. Chacun d'entre eux savent qui ils sont réellement, mais ne peux le nier ou le changer.

 **Attention : Le manga SA Special Class A ne m'appartient pas, c'est vraiment trop dommage, mais mon histoire elle, vient de bien de moi, malgré que j'emprunte les personnages de SA Special Class A.**

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Chapitre 5

Gourmandise

/

''La gourmandise commence quand on a plus faim.''

Alphonse Daudet

/

Les gens en général, peuvent se montrer gourmand, très gourmand. Certains sont gourmand de leur pouvoir, de leur statut ou encore de leur mode de vie. Mais quand on parle de gourmandise, dans le cas de Tadashi Karino, c'est de la gourmandise a son état le plus sauvage.

Tadashi adorait manger, des bonnes choses comme des mauvaises, sa curiosité culinaire n'avait aucune limite, il était totalement fou des nouvelles saveurs, toujours prêt a tout pour en découvrir des nouvelles.

Il ne sait plus comment tout ça avait commencé, peut être quand il était enfant, sa mère le punissait souvent quand il ne se montrait pas assez sérieux dans ses études. Mais même quand il était sage, et qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire, il ne recevait jamais rien. Alors un jour, une camionnette vendant des la nourriture passa devant l'école, il y avait acheté un simple sandwich avec un gâteau, imitant ses camarades de classe avec un air perplexe.

A la première bouchée, il se sentit envahir par un étrange sentiment, il se sentait heureux, comme si la nourriture le réconforter. Par la suite, a chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose, il allait a la supérette ou commandait de la nourriture comme récompense de ses effort fourni.

Et cette situation continua et continue toujours, sa mère toujours occupée, ne lui trouvait jamais le temps de le voir ou même de lui porter suffisamment d'attention. Tadashi le savait très bien, il était a ses yeux un élève de son école et plus précisément, le fils de la directrice, donc il se devait d'être le meilleur pour ne pas ternir la réputation de sa mère.

La seule reconnaissance qu'il pouvait lui apporter, est celle d'avoir créer la SA, lui permettant de passer sa journée avec ses amis et surtout avec Akira, qui lui préparait toujours beaucoup de nourriture.

La seul nourriture au monde qui avait un goût de paradis a sa bouche est et sera toujours celle de sa bien aimée Akira … même si pour l'obtenir, il doit souffrir, car tant qu'elle lui prépare de bons petits plats, il lui pardonnera tout.

La souffrance n'est rien après tout, seule la nourriture compte, car elle lui fait oublier ses peines et ses douleurs. Et de plus, elle est tellement délicieuse.

 **/\/\/\\(° °)/\/\/\**

Ici aussi on ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur la personnalisation de ce péché, avec tout ce que mange Tadashi, je suis étonné qu'il n'ai jamais mal ou ventre ou soit un petit malade. Pareil pour les coup que lui porte toujours Akira, la nourriture a un pouvoir effrayant sur ce garçon.

Donnez moi votre avis, mes chères lecteurs.

Bye bye, Kairy Dream


End file.
